A lilly in the woods
by DetectiveLillyRush
Summary: Set at the end of episode 2X23 "The woods". What if george didnt die in the woods ( the attic)? What if he hurt lilly? Will she recover? Will scotty and lilly grow closer? Will she tell anyone what happend? Will she ever be the same? Who will be there to comfort her? Review please! It has a happy ending i promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_Set toward the end of the woods where lilly rush is in the attic ( the woods) with george marks. Dont hate me! Some of the sentences straight out of the show might be messed up i had to watch the episode 4 times to try to get it right but i might have missed something._

Lilly continued ripping the wall paper from the wall. She knew she shouldnt be here. She even went behind stillmans back just to get here. She felt the goosebumps rising all over her skin as the last paper fell to the floor. "Thats why the woods... this is the woods" She whispered. Suddenly she heard whistling and the floor creaked behind her. Lilly spun around startled. "I told you long ago we would go hunting together in the woods... you and i" George marks said with an evil smile. "They covered the walls" Lilly said her heart racing wildly. "What a shame" George said. "To hide the blood..." She said sounding unsure of herself. George noticed what she was doing and changed the subject. "But the past never quite goes away does it lilly?" George asked. "No it dosnt" Lilly said. Feeling the fear coursing through her veins. Then her phone rang loudly interrupting the silence with its shrill scream. George stepped forward slowly with a gun pointed at her head. "Phone... uh ah... opps weapon i meant" He said with another evil laugh as he gabbed her weapon from its holster. "Now the phone and no lilly tricks hmmmm" He said watching lillys shaking hand as she handed over her phone. "Welcome to my past an empty room with nothing but your mind splashed on the walls" George said in a cold voice. "Your mother faked her blindness. was that why you killed her?" Lilly asked in a voice that sounded like she was going to cry any minute. George laughed then said "Hysterical blindness is the term one needs only to believe to become." "But you didnt understand that then you were just a lonely 12 year old in a lonely world" Lilly said blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. "Lonelyness is for the weak and for those who desire love neither apply" He said kicking a box over to lilly. He was still holding the gun in his hand, refusing to point it any where else but her. "Then why did you bring me here george?" Lilly asked nervously. "To kill you" He said with a smile, motioning for lilly to sit and she did. "Why now?" she asked her voice betraying the fear she was trying to hide. "Oh hunting has become a tedious game since i met you even that atalanta lost her charm." George said smiling. "The one who survived?" Lilly asked. George shook his head no. "What did you do to her?" Lilly asked acusingly. "Poor deedee how she begged In the Woods... like you will!" George said as he sat down in a chair, still not taking his eyes off lilly. "Because in the woods your a god right?" Lilly said her voice shaking more than ever. "Gods a sociopath free from all pretense of love and loyalty" George said licking his lips. "Like you?" Lilly asked forcing herself to blink back tears. She realized now more than ever she should have listened to stillman. She should have never left the squadroom. "And you. Disposing of those you proport to care for like your dirty little sis... sticky fingers on lillys hubby to be real bitch in heat that one" George said pleased with himself for getting inside lillys head. Lilly scoffed. "Dont even think that about her" she lied. "You have" george said smiling. "Your mother was stripped... shot in the chest." Lilly said changing the subject. The last thing she wanted to talk about was herself... expecially with george. "But in the end you would have found another reason to leave him huh" George said. "Just like tina, janet all of them you replicate her murder over and over, but why the running? your mother didnt run." Lilly said questioningly. "Your junior college degree equips you for a pop psycology and a low level 5 figure income... not much else" George said insulting lilly. "Why do you make them run?" She yelled. "Why?" Lilly said gently this time. "You were running right? Why trying to get help? Stop him from hurting your mother?" Lilly asks trying to piece the story together. George scoffed. "Her granny panties all in a bunch who could resist that? your turn now to tell me" Geoge said still pointing the gun at her. "Tell you what?" Lilly asked her voice cracking as she spoke. "How little lilly ran long ago" George said. The silence that filled the air was shattered by lillys phone going off. "Detective valens how nice of you to come" George said as he answered the phone. "What do you want with lilly?" Scotty asked immediatly reconizing the voice on the other end of the line. "I never sent my condolences did i? about your pretty fiancee... ohhh the river can do such terrible things to a girls complextion" George said mockingly. " You hurt her george... i'll murder you" Scotty said slowly form the other end of the line. George put the gun up to the phone and cocked it. "A gentil reminder to mind your maners now put your boss on the phone." George said as he listened to the phone sifting hands. "George lets work this out" Stillman said hoping to god george would listen. "Theres nothing to work out" George said menacingly. "what do you mean george?" Stillman asked nervously. "I have what i want and you cant stop me from doing what i want" George said smiling as he heard stillmans breath hitch before hanging up the phone. He crossed to the window leaving lilly sitting on the box. He looked out and smiled at the car. He managed to catch stillmans eye, then he smiled and waved. Lilly watched him as he stood at the window waving. "Nows my chance... i cant just sit here" She thought. Then she got up and ran down the stairs. George must have heard her because she heard heavy foot steps running after her. They were close. Too close. She knew he would catch her. Lilly made it to the bottom of the steps before she fell. "You loose" George said laughing as he grabbed her hair and dragged her up the steps ignoring the pain filled yelps. When they finally reached the attic, george tossed her to the floor like a piece of garbage. "Now time to play a game" George said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

"What game?" Lilly asked trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. "My kind of game" George said smiling. Suddenly lilly felt pain in her chest form where george kicked her. While she was trying to catch her breath, lilly heard george drag something heavy out of the closet. Her heart raced as george walked back over to her. Grabbing her by the hair again, george lifted her up and yanked her towad a matress with a blanket and a pillow. Then he trew lilly on top of it. "George" Lilly said surprised. She looked up to see george licking his lips as he unbuckled his belt. Then it hit her. She knew exactly why george wanted her here. "No george" Lilly shouted. She struggled to her feet, but before she could take a few steps george pushed her back down. She hit the matress with a dull thud. George swiftly unzipped his pants. He yanked them down along with his boxers. Thats when lilly saw his rock hard erection and tears began to drip down her face. "Now no lilly tricks" George said smiling as he leaned over her on the matress. "No" Lilly sobbed as george ripped away her plain white blouse, sending buttons clattering across the floor. Then he ripped her bra roughly from her body. He licked his lips as he looked at her milky white breast with its pink nipples. "Noooooo" Lilly sobbed struggling against his body as he undid her belt and pants. He yanked them away like they were pieces of tissue paper. "Pink thats a nice color on you lilly" George said as he glanced at her pink underwear. "George please stop" Lilly begged. George didnt answer instead he ripped away her panties. Lilly tried to shove him away with her hands, but he just laughed at her. "I'm going to do it any way lilly" George said softly in her ear. "Your an animal" Lilly said anger taking over her fear for a few molments. "I'm not an animal" George shouted. "I am god in these woods" He yelled again. He slapped lilly acrossed the face as he shoved her legs apart and crawled between them. Lilly whimpered as she felt his warmth against her leg. Lilly screamed as george thrusted roughly into her. "No lilly tricks" George growled in her ear. Lilly was still struggling and sobbing beneath him as he started to move. Lilly felt like her insides were on fire as george slammed into her again and again. "George stop..." Lilly shrieked as he continued shoving himself inside of her.

Outside in the car.

"Boss did you hear that?" Scotty asked. Stillmans panicked expression told him everything he needed to know. Then they heard it again. "George stop" Lilly screamed again. "Its coming through the attic window" Stillman said. "What the hell is he doing to her?" Scotty asked pain coloring his voice. "We have to go in and save her" Scotty said. Stillman nodded and the both pulled out their guns and went into the house.

Back in the attic.

Lilly whimpered as george thrust him self in again and he grunted signaling his release. Lilly could feel him inside her. She could feel his semen shooting into her. Lilly felt so disgusted. George smiled at her as he pulled out. lilly heard him stand up and pull his boxers and pants up again. Then she heard his belt re fastning. Lilly covered her naked body with the blanket and curled up in a ball and cried. She was crying so hard that she didnt hear footsteps aproaching them. "George down on the ground" Stillman ordered. She heard george get down on the ground then heard the handcuffs click over his wrists. "Wheres lilly? What did you do to her george?" Scotty said angrily. Lilly looked up through her tears and saw stillman and scotty. "Why dont you ask her yourself?" George said pointing toward her. lilly saw scotty and stillmans horrified looks and george stood their smiling. Lilly continued sobbing hiding her face from them. "Omg lilly" Scotty said rushing foward. Then he saw her clothes thrown on the ground and he stopped. Scotty turned around and pointed at the clothes. "You...you" He said stunned. Stillman looked where scotty was pointing and realized what he did to her. "I...i what detective?" George said mockingly. "Get him out of here" Scotty said slowly. Stillman led george down the stairs. "Lilly get dressed" Scotty ordered gently and turned around to give her some privacy. Lilly listened to him and pulled on her clothes quickly. "Scotty" She sobbed when she finished. When scotty turned around he noticed that she had to hold her shirt closed because some buttons were missing. "Here take my coat" He said shrugging it off. Then before lilly could react he slipped it onto her body and zipped it up. "Lets go" He said as stillman came back in. "Lil you alright" Stillman asked. Lilly didnt answer she nodded her head weakly. Her throat hurt from all her screaming. Then she walked passed them and down the steps. They followed her and scotty noticed she was walking funny. Lilly wrapped her arms around herself and stepped outside into the cool night air, tears still trickling down her face. "lil you need to go to the hospital" Scotty said leading her over to an ambulance. She nodded slowly and climbed in and layed down on the gurney. She didnt lay straight down instead she layed on her side hugging her knees to her chest. Scotty felt his heart breaking as she lay there numb.

**Authors note: **_Seriously dont hate me! This idea wouldnt leave me alone until i wrote about it. Let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

Scotty stood in the attic miserably staring at the matress thinking about how this might change lilly when someone walked up to him. "Scotty you cant blame yourself for what he did" stillman said quietly. "Boss we should have been here sooner then he wouldnt have... he couldnt have... why her... why lilly?" Scootty said sadly his voice barly above a whisper. "I dont know scotty, but what i do know is lillys going to need us to help her get through it" stillman said. Stillman had always felt like a second father to lilly, what happend to her hurt him much more than anyone would actually know. "Will she ever be the same?" Scotty asked desperatly hoping that this wouldnt destroy her. "No" stillman answered truthfully. "I could kill him right now for what he did" scotty spat angrily, then he walked away. Scotty climbed into his car and drove to the hospital.

Lilly had just finished getting the rape kit done. She quickly signed a paper for it to be realesed to the lab. She just wanted to be alone, her heart ached, her head ached and of course in between her thighs ached. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone so she could cry herself into oblivion. Just when she was finally alone and a few tears had slipped down her pale cheeks, the door opened.

Lilly glanced up nervously and found scotty looking down at her. He had something behind his back. "I got you some flowers" he said quietly as he pulled a dozen red and white roses from behind his back. "Thank you scotty" she whispered in a hoarse voice. He set the flowers down on a counter and turned back toward her. "Im so sorry... lil... im so ... sorry" scotty said his voice breaking. Lilly looked up surprised to see tears slipping down his tan cheeks, his eyes were full of hurt, anger, shock, and hatred. "Its not your fault scotty" lilly said her voice breaking too. "I should have stayed with you... i should have come in earlier im your partner and i wasnt their when you needed me the most" scotty whispered. "But your here now" lilly whispered back. Scotty sat on the bed carful not to hurt lilly.

Then suddenly she pulled him in for a hug and started crying. Scotty was overcome with emotion and starte crying as he held lilly tighter. She had her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist. They both held on for dear life as they cried. When scotty stopped crying he rubbed her back as he continued to hold her. Scotty started to panick when lilly went limp in his arms. One minute she was squeezing him and the next she was leaning against him. When he looked down he found she was asleep so he gently layed her head back down on her pillow. He watched her for a few minutes when he was sure she was sleeping, he went to talk to the doctor. Dr. Martin was waiting in the hallway for him. "What did the kit say?" Scotty asked her. "The kit was positive for fluids. So in other words her attacker didnt use a condom and we will be giving her the morning after pill. Shes going to need alot of support to survive this. If she dosnt get the support she needs she might kill herself. She just needs to be surrounded by her family and friends." Dr martin said carefully. "When can she leave?" Scotty asked. "She can leave now if she wants, but bring her back if she has any problems" dr martin said. "Thanks doc" was all scotty said before zooming back into the hospital room.

Meanwhile.  
"Jeffries, vera my office now" stillman said grumpily. "Ok boss" nick said getting up. He followed jeffries into stillmans office. "I have to tell you guys something" stillman said as he closed the door tightly. "Whats this about?" Jeffries asked. "Wheres scotty and lil?" Nick asked. "Guys its about what happened tonight between lilly and george marks." Stillman said slowly. "This isnt going to be great news is it john?" Jeffries asked. "You cant tell anyone this because if you do it will kill lilly" stillman said seriously taking a deep breath before he continued. "Guys tonight lilly was alone with george in his childhood houses attic and... he ...he attacked her" There was silence for a fews minutes. "What do yo mean attacked her? Is she okay?" Jeffries asked.

"No shes not... george... raped her in that attic" stillman said miserably. "He what?" Jeffries shouted out of anger. "Ill kill him. Lillys like the sister i never had. Ill kill him where is he?" Nick spat. "Il help" jeffries said. "Guys she isnt taking this to well. You should have seen the look on her face as she walked out of the attic. It was like watching a zombie. If you tell anyone the docs afraid it will push her over the edge and she may try to kill herself." Stillman said slowly. "We can keep this a secret for lilly. Hows scotty taking this?" Jeffries asked. "Scottys crushed and really wants to beat the shit out of george and personally i would let him. Lillys our family and no one messes with the homicide family" stillman said angerly. Nick couldnt help but think stillman was right no one and i mean no one messes with the homicide family. We are like a pack of wolves and everyone feared us.

**Authors note:** _I really hoped you guys like the homicide family comment. Are lilly and scotty getting closer? Is lilly going to recover with the help of her friends? Well the magical rainbow sparkly unicorn insists that you will have to read the next when it is up. Lol sorry i really like unicorns... its better than skittle pooping butterflys jkjk you know you hate me! Wink wink lol i really need to get some sleep_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case! If i did george marks would have never gotten the chance to toy with lillys mind like he did and no duh... scotty and lilly would be together because hes her night in shining armor. _

**Authors note: **_Happy easter! I know this story is depressing, but i promise it will get better. It will get better :D_

Lilly was half asleep when scotty ran back in the room. Lilly jumped and let out a blood curling scream as she heard feet aproaching her bed quickly. Then she felt a warm and familiar hand touch her arm. "oh lil i'm so sorry. I didnt mean to scare you. I wasnt thinking." Scotty said slowly. When lilly looked up into his eyes she saw the hurt, pannick, and fear lying there.

"Scotty... you scarred me... i thought you were... h.. him" Lilly said between the sobs the seemed to shake her whole body.

"I know im sorry after all youve been through tonight i should have known better" Scotty whispered as his fingers gently touched her face. Lilly stopped crying and instantly felt a hundred and twenty percent better knowing that scotty would be there for her every step of the way on the long road to recovery. "The doc said you can go home tonight or you can stay till morning" Scotty whispered still stroking her face gently. Scotty knew exactly what the lilly would say.

"I want to go home" She whispered, confirming what scotty had thought she would say. Scotty didnt argue with her, instead he helped her collect what little things she had on her during the attack. All lilly had left was her badge and the roses scotty had bought her. They had taken her clothes and given her hospital issue sweats and stillman had her gun.

When scotty got into his car, he heard lilly breath a sign of relief. He could tell that ever since he had gotten there she had been itching to leave. Scotty wasnt one to argue with lilly on the subject of hospitals, they made his skin crawl. He had been there more times than he could count because of elisa. Scotty quickly banished elisa from his mind while telling himself, "Get a hold of yourself valens she broke up with you. Elisa told you she didnt want to hold you back from having the white picket fence dream. She also informed you that she was never going to get better only worse." With a sigh scotty started the car and drove to lillys.

Mean while back at PPD in the kitchen.

"How the hell could he have done that to her?" A very angry nick asked. "I dont know george is alot sicker than we thought he was at first" Jeffries answered in a voice that lacked its usual luster. "Why didnt she stay here when boss told her to? why couldnt she listen?" Nick asked his voice filled with pain. "I dont know why she didnt listen, but we cant blame her. she probably already blames herself for what happend. We need to stand by her and put that bastard in jail" Jeffries said feeling slightly frustrated.

Stillmans office.

Stillman picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. He listened to the steady ringing until he heard a click. _"Valens" _scotty said from the other side of the line. "Hey scotty i need you to come back in tonight" Stillman said, but not in his usual business voice. _"Ok boss i just gotta drop lil off at her... oh never mind shes sleeping. ill just come in now" _Scotty said. "Ok see you soon" Stillman said before hanging up the phone.

Scottys car.

Scotty had just gotten off the phone with stillman. He quickly glanced over at lilly and made sure she was asleep before turning the car around and heading toward ppd. Scotty couldnt leave lilly alone after what had happend tonight, the need to protect her controlling every fiber of his being. He decided she would feel safe at ppd whether she realized it or not.

10 minutes later.

ppd bull pen.

Nick and jeffries sat at their desks drinking coffee while doing paperwork when scotty came in. Scotty carried something in his arms. When he set it down in lillys chair everyone realized who it was.

"Scotty why the hell did you bring her here?" Stillman said in an angry, but quiet tone.

"Boss i was taking her home from the hospital when you called and i was going to drop her off first but she was asleep and she shouldnt be alone right now. So i brought lil here." Scotty said glancing over at her. Even though her eyes were closed everyone could easily see the pain etched into her pale face. They were all greatful that at least she could sleep.

"How was she doing at the hospital?" nick asked concerned flooding his face.

"Shes not the same lilly we all knew this morning. Shes different. Lilly practically jumped out of her skin when i rushed into the hospital room. He destoryed her and if i ever see george, i will kill him" Scotty answered angerly glancing at lilly. She was starting to shift in her sleep. Then to their dismay they watched lilly open her icy blue eyes.

**Authors note: **_Anyone have any requests for what i should include in future chapters? Feel free to let me know. :D Happy easter! Btw i will get alot more writing done this week because i'm on spring recess sweet right? Yes yes it is. So i will come up with more chapters and maybe wind up finishing a story or two. I love hearing about what i should fix also, so dont be afraid of correcting me. Trust me i could use it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case! I wish i did. If i did the show wouldnt have been cancelled or if it was i would have started a new show called cold case two featuring the same characters. _

**Authors note: **_oh no shes waking up! How will she react? Will she talk to them or will she be dead to the world? Find out by reading more._

At ppd

Lilly shifted in her seat. When she noticed she wasnt in scottys car she opened her eyes. Lilly felt fear coursing through her viens, but when she looked up the fear automatically stopped. She blinked a few more times and noticed nick, jeffries, stillman, and scottys faces staring at her with such pain filled expressions. "Hi guys" she managed to whisper.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Nick asked as he glanced at a bruise on the side of her face. Lilly was shocked at first then lifted a hand to the bruise and touched it before wincing at the pain. "He slapped me" She replied weakly. Her co workers exchanged pain filled glances

"Lil how are you feeling?" Stillman asked using his paternal voice that he reserved for lilly and his own daughter. Silence filled the room before lilly responded. "I'm a mess both emotionally and physicaly. I should have listend to you and stayed here. How could i have been so stupid?" she asked in a whisper. within seconds scotty was by her side.

"Lil your not stupid and Its sure as hell not your fault" He said slowly. "But it is" lilly whispered. Scotty noticed she got a far away look in her eyes. "He walked the window... i took my chance and ran down the stairs, but i fell and... he caught me. then he dragged me up the stairs by my hair and kicked me multpul times. I couldnt breath and then he dragged out the matress and tossed me on it. I keep stuggling and he slapped me. I tried to get away... i really did" Lilly said as the tears poured down her face.

Scotty quickly pulled her into a hug and looked helplessly at his co- workers as she sobbed into his shoulder. By the looks everyone exchanged they knew she would never be the same lilly they had known and loved. Some part of her changed during this. Scottys heart practically burst as he recounted all the hurt lilly had been through throughout her whole life. She didnt deserve this.

Within five minutes lilly had cried herself to sleep. Scotty gently set her back in the chair and covered her with his coat. turning around and looking at stillman he said "Shes changed". "I didnt know he dragged her by the hair or kicked her i thought he held her at gun point the whole time" Stillman said slowly surpised by lillys confession.

"When he stood by the window and waved at us he let his guard down and she tried to escape at least we distracted him that long." Scotty said helplessly. "wait you guys were there when it happend?" Nick asked. His eyes shimmering with anger. "Yeah If we had been five minutes earlier we would have gotten to her in time. we could have stopped him" Scotty said looking down at the ground as he felt guilt flood through his viens.

"you cant blame yourself either scotty. How could you have known what he wanted? Or what he was going to do for that matter?" Jeffries asked. "We couldnt have" Scotty and stillman said at the same time. "Exactly my point you didnt know" Jeffries said softly. The room settled into uncomfortable silence as everyone was busy filing out paper work, that would tell IAD what exactly had happened tonight.

two Hours later.

"Scotty go home and take lilly with you. Dont let her out of your site and take tomorrow off so that she can have someone there for her." Stillman said as he said goodnight to everyone. Nick grumbled a very angry good night to everyone as he stumbled out of the office. "Dont blame your self scotty. Lilly will recover she just needs help doing it now" Jeffries said as he quickly pulled on his coat. "Oh and scotty tomorrow we will be interviewing that son of a bitch to see if he cracks and confesses" Jeffries added before he walked out the door. "Lil im taking you home" Scotty said slowly. He saw lilly give a slight nod of her head, but other than that she seemed not to have heard him. Scotty lifted her out of the chair still using his coat as a blanket for her and slowly but easily carried her tiny frail figure toward the elevator. Silently swearing to himself to make her eat a hell of alot more food than she already does.

Lillys house.

Scotty easily unlocked the door and carried a still sleeping lilly inside her house. He manuvered his way around the cats that were bobbing and weaving around his legs and carried lilly up the stairs. He gently turned down the covers and place her beneath them. Scotty gently took off her shoes and covered her up with the blanket. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and walked down the hallway to her guest bedroom making sure that the door was left open so he could hear lilly if she needed him. Scotty must have been more tired than he would care to admit because as soon as his head hit the pillows he was asleep.

**Authors note: **_So what do you think so far?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note:** _Amanda4Meloni thanks for your review! You are absolutly right about lilly._

Lillys house.

Scotty woke with a start. His heart was pounding in his chest. He glanced at the clock. "Its 12:30" Scotty muttered. Suddenly another sob shattered the silent night. "lil" Scotty choked out. "Noo" Lilly screamed from her room. Scotty yanked the covers off of him and launched himself out of bed. "George nooo" Lilly shrieked again. Scotty ran down the hallway and into lillys room. He flicked on the light and his heart nearly split in two.

There on the bed was lilly sobbing hysterically while clutching her knees to her chest. "Lil" Scotty said gently as he walked closer. "Scotty... i had ... a nightmare... george was" Lilly choked out between sobs not needing to explain the rest. "i know lil its okay" Scotty whisperd as he pulled lilly into a hug. "Its not okay" She sobbed into his shoulder. Scotty could feel lillys body shuddering with each breath she tried to take in effort to calm down. "Lil its going to be okay... your going to be okay" Scotty whispered again. "You really believe that?" Lilly asked in a small voice as she pulled away. "Yeah i do... lil your going to be okay... it may take some time, but your going to be okay" Scotty said hopefully as he watched her tear stained, pale face.

"I believe you" Lilly whisperd as she wiped off her face with her hands. Her blue eyes were red rimmed from crying practically all night. "Scotty can you just lay here with me... please i would feel alot ... safer?" She asked slowly. "Lil if you would feel safer then of course i will" Scotty answerd as he tucked a blonde lock behind her ear. He let his hand linger on her face a little longer than nessasary before pulling away. Lilly felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she layed back down. Scotty shut off the light before crawling back in bed. They layed down face to face just watching each other.

"Usted me recuerda de un ángel, pero si le digo este en inglés que usted me mataría" ( Which means; You remind me of an angel but if i told you this in english you would kill me) Scotty whispered in spanish with a smile as lilly started to drift off. She was going to ask him what he said, but she was too tired. Scotty watched as lilly passed out. "Quise decirle que desde el día yo le encontré. Conseguí a la única chica en la coyuntura y yo estoy contento" (which means; I wanted to tell you that since the day i met you. I got the only girl in the joint and i'm glad) Scotty whispered as he started to drift off. Finally he closed his eyes and fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

Scotty opened his eyes to see light pouring into the window. When his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed lilly. She had snuggled right into his chest. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Then scotty realized she smelled like lavender and well lilly. He couldnt help but smile as he looked at her face. She looked so peaceful and angel like. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. _"This is what your life could be like everyday if you just tell her how you feel"_ Scotty thought to himself. Suddenly something moved. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down long enough to see lilly open her eyes.

Lilly looked up and was shocked at how close she was sleeping to scotty. Hell she was practically on top of him. "Scotty i'm... i'm sorry" Lilly whispered as her face turned red. "what for?" Scotty asked pushing aside his conflicted emotions. "For waking you up last night, for keeping you up, and for using you as a pillow" She said with a laugh. "No problem i'm just glad i could be here for you. I will always be here when you need me lil... your my partner" Scotty said smiling. _"You want her to be your partner in life too dont you"_ Scottys subconsious taunted him. "Thanks scotty" Lilly said smiling. _"you dreamed he would say that and now he did well except for in your dreams george never happend and scotty kissed you and that spanish was some dreamy stuff even though you have no idea what he said_" Lillys subconious told her. "Well we should probably get ready for work" Lilly said as she climbed out of bed. "Boss isnt going to want you at work" Scotty said slowly. "not after last night".

"Scotty i'm not broken i can still work... i can still live my life... i can get over it like you said last night... i'm not weak" she whispered while looking into scottys eyes. Scotty could see the hurt in her eyes. "ok i'm sorry lets go to work" Scotty whispered back. seeing the hurt in her eyes sent pain stabbing throughout his heart. Lilly quickly ran into the bathroom, bringing todays clothes with her. She turned on the water and stepped in. Lilly let the warm water wash away her pain and the memories of last night. As she washed her hair she remembered something scotty said to her. _"Usted me recuerda de un ángel, pero si le digo este en inglés que usted me mataría". _"Wait Un angel meant angel... he said something about an angel" Lilly thought to herself.

"maybe hes talking about you" Her mind whispered back. "no way he wouldnt do that were partners theres too much at risk. like our jobs, our friendship, our lives, our friends, and well our emotions and feelings" she scoffed at herself. She finished washing her hair and turned off the water and stepped out. Within minutes she had towel dried and gotten dressed. Today lilly had picked out her trade mark blue blouse, black pants and black jacket. She quickly put her hair up in a pony tail and did her make up.

Meanwhile.

While lilly was in the shower scotty had run over to his place and changed. When he got back he started making her breakfast. Scotty was honestly surprised that lilly had food in her house at all. He thought she lived off of take out, but once again lilly had surprised him. Scotty made pancake after pancake until he ran out of batter, by the time he finally did he had made 8 large pancakes. Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Scotty" lilly said surprised. "I made breakfast... para usted mi amor" (means; for you my love) Scotty anounced with a smile. "i can see that" She said happily. Truth be told lilly was starving. Scotty gave her four pancakes and gave himself four and within 15 minutes they were finished eating and were already driving toward ppd.

**Authors note: **_It took me forever to find a reliable website to translate these sentences into spanish, so if there wrong my bad. No hard feelings right? jk. Do you guys prefer i write the english in perenthsis or shoulc i write them in the authors note at the end? :D Review. Yay scotty likes lilly. lilly likes scotty! I know its a little soon after her attack but some things to bring people closer to those they love. (expcially scotty with his need to protect everyone he loves)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**Authors note: **_This chapter will show how much of a fighter lilly really is. I really changed the end of "the woods" slot and i used some direct quotes from the orginal ending, but i hope you guys dont mind it too much._

At ppd.

Scotty walked into the bull pen with lilly trailing behind him. Once everyone saw her the room went dead silent except for the occasional whispers. Lilly tried her best to ignore them as she walked over to her desk and sat down. She glanced up to find nick, will, and scotty all staring at her. Then someone walked over to her desk. "You shouldnt be here" A familiar gruff voice said. Lilly looked up and found stillman staring at her with such concern. "Im fine" Lilly lied. The truth was she really just wanted to be here and help bring justice to others. "lil..." Stillman began, but was cut off by lilly getting up and walking away. She went into the kitchen a grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. When she turned around she wasnt the least bit surprised to find stillman, scotty, nick, and will standing their looking at her. "You shouldnt be here lil" Stillman reminded her. Lilly glanced up into the eyes of each of her co workers until finally resting on stillmans. "I can do this" She spat. "lil" will said then stopped because lilly was giving him her famous ice queen glare. "go home lil. Go home and rest" Nick said slowly. Lilly could see the pity that filled her friends eyes and faces. "No i'm not going home... i'm fine. You cant send me home just because of ... him and what he did. I'm not going to shut down and let what he did rule my life. I'm not a victim god Damn it! I'm a survior." Lilly said feeling like the world could swallow her up at any molment. "shes right" Scotty said slowly. Everyone turned and looked at him surprised. "If we tell her to go home shes just going to continue working the case. We all know lil pobably has a file at home some where. its better if she investigates it with us you know?" He asked. "yeah" Nick said. "True" will said slowly. "Fine rush you can work, but you will be partnerd with someone the whole time. So no diaspearing acts." Stillman said sternly but yet paternally. "Thanks boss" Lilly said as she walked back over to her desk. When she sat down she suddenly heard georges voice say. "I thought i told you no lilly tricks". Lilly glanced around to find george standing a meer few feet away being led in hand cuffs to the interview rooms, a evil smile on his face. "get him out of here" Lilly heard scotty yell at the uni. "Remember the woods lilly? That was really fun" George said with a laugh as the uni dragged him away. "Are you okay lil?" Scotty asked noticing lillys face had gone ghostly pale. "Yeah" Lilly said brushing him off. "lil you can sit in observation with us" Stillman offered. "Sure" Lilly said following him and will into observation. Scotty and nick walked into the interview room and started the interview. "so george tell me why you picked all those women?" Scotty asked. "I think the question is why not pick all those women?" George said right back. "Answer the question" nick said loudly. "What makes you pick them?" Scotty asked. "I picked lilly do you want to know why i did that detective valens?" George asked mockingly. There was silence so he continued. "i picked lilly because shes a fighter... She got away when she was ten so i had to teach her a lesson." George said slowly. "What lesson was that? What do you mean?" Nick asked. "oh i see she didnt tell you about what happened to little lilly long ago." George mocked. "why dont you tell us about the others?" Scotty asked trying to control his anger. "How about lawyer or you can send in lilly." George said smiling. Nick and scotty walked out without a seconed glance and walked into observation. "Lil i'm not sending you in there he only wants to toy with you" Stillman said stubbernly. "Come on if you want your confession send lilly in" George said almost as if he heard what stillman said. "Do you want that confession?" Lilly asked slowly. "Yeah we need the confession, but we cant send you in there." Scotty said. "I'm going in then. if anyone can get to him i can" lilly said as she walked out of observation and into the interview room. "Hello lilly" George said smiling. "so why did you have the heads facing the attic? What happened there?" Lilly asked. "Besides what i did to you alot has happened up there." george said. "Like what? like what happened to your mother?" Lilly asked. "She deserved it" George answered loosing his cool for a minute. "Why did you make them run?" Lilly asked. "i made them run for the same reason i made you run" george said calmly. "You made us run because you ran" Lilly said. George remained silent. "Jacob went to rape your mother, but she told him where you were hiding and he found you. George your mother wasnt raped in that attic you were" Lilly said loudly. "You shut up you shut up... i am god in those woods" George shouted as his face turned bright red with anger. "No george your a scared little boy whose mother didnt love him, who sold him out" Lilly said calmly. "You know what i'm wondering lilly is who sold you out?" George spat. "who sold you out little lilly? tell me!" "You already know about it dont you?" Lilly asked slowly. "Yeah, but if you dont tell me you wont be getting a confession" george said giving her an ultimatium. "My mother" Lilly answered quietly. "Why? Why did she send you to that store lilly?" George asked calmly. "She needed a drink" Lilly said her voice shaking. "And thats when the bad man came" George said in more of a statement than a question. "i ran but he caught me. He wanted my money i gave him what i had" Lilly said her heart racing wildly. "And he went on his merry way" George said smiling. "You know he didnt... he hit me i dont remember much after that" Lilly said slowly. "A factured jaw five broken teeth pretty little face not so pretty when he got though with you" George said loudly. In observation you could almost hear a pin drop. No one knew about what had happend to lilly when she was little. "He just kept hitting me and laughing... i didnt want to die so i faught like you. so because you faught you had to find fighters and show them what happend to you right?" Lilly asked. "Correct they needed to see what happend to me. I killed them so they didnt have to live with it like i had and i killed my mother too for telling him where to find me there you got your confession" George said calmly. "Goodbye george" Lilly said as she left the room and never looked back.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own cold case!_

**_Epilogue._**

6 months after the asault

"phillys notorious serial killer george marks got sentenced to death row" Scotty read off of a news paper. "Thank god" Lilly whispered. "You know what he did to you only brought us closer together" Scotty said with a slight smile. "Yeah and now tonight we will be going out for our 4 month anniversaire" Lilly said smiling happily. "And i couldnt be happier" Scotty said moving across lillys kitchen. He pressed his warm soft lips against hers and held the kiss. Lilly was the first to pull away. She needed air. Her head was swimming. Lilly felt the warmth begin to pool between her legs. "scotty" lilly moaned as scotty trailed kisses down he neck. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait. i can wait" Scotty asked. "Yes i want to do this" lilly whispered. "Are you sure cuz this will be your first time since..." Scotty trailed off thinking he had ruined the molment. "Since george you can say his name im not going to fall to pieces and i want you" Lilly whispered. That last part drove scotty crazy. Lilly felt scotty grow hard and she dragged him to her room. Soon they were naked on her bed. Their bodies rocking together in a steady rhythem. A chorus of moans filling the air before two pleasure filled cries brought everything to an end. Lilly snuggled into scottys chest as the after effects of their activitys took over her body. soon they fell asleep holding each other as close as possible.

One year after their 4 month anniversarie

Scotty got down on one knee and pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket. "lillian rush. ive been living with you since our 8 month anniversaire. Its time to take our relationship to the next level. I love you with all my heart will you marry me?" Scotty asked with a huge smile. "Scotty of course ill marry you" Lilly said as scotty slipped the ring on her finger. Scotty picked her up swung her around twice and kissed her. "i love you lilly youve made me the happiest man in the world" Scotty said happily. "I love you too and youve made me over the moon happy as well." Lilly said kissing him.

8 months after the proposel

Lilly walked down the isle in a white floor length dress. Believe it or not it was a big ceremony with all of scottys family members. When he said he had alot he wasnt kidding, but lilly was happy just the same. She felt like a princess with her boss john stillman walking her down the isle. Of course when she asked him, he had readily agreed. Lilly was like a daughter to him and scotty a son. Stillman gave lilly a kiss on the cheek as she stepped up to scotty. Within 5 minutes they were married and kissing. Everyone threw rice at them as they ran down the isle and climbed into their dark blue car and sped away.

10 months after the wedding.

"Scotty i cant do this" Lily sobbed. "Lil your doing great just a few more pushes" Scotty said as he mopped the sweat off her forehead. "ok push when i say to" The doctor said. "Now." "Ahhhhhh scotty we are never having sex again and your sleeping on the couch" lilly screamed.

just outside the room.

"did lil just say what i think she said?" Nick asked. "Yep" Stillman answered. "looks like scottys getting the cold shoulder tonight".

back inside the room.

"Push push push" The doctor shouted. "Ahhhhhhh" lilly screamed as she pushed and she felt something slip out. Then a sceam filled the air. "Its a girl" The doctor said. "but we have one more to go so push". "ahhhhh" lilly screamed again until something slipped out. Then a seconed scream filled the room. "its a boy" the doctor shouted. then she cleaned them up and gave them to lilly and scotty. Scotty took both of his kids to show the team but as soon as he opened the door to the hallway and saw the team lilly shouted. "Valens you and your super sperm are officially sleeping on the couch." "ok honey" scotty shouted back. "Super sperm?" nick said with a laugh. "yeah" scotty said turning red. "Well anyway this is Olivia marie valens and Elliot scott valens". "Awww they have lils eyes and your hair color. it looks like they have the best of both parents" stillman said with a smile. The babies had a mixture of scotty and lillys skin tone and scottys hair and lillys eyes and delicate facial features.

Authors note: I think scotty and lilly would make beautiful kids and yes its a happy ending. Lilly and scotty got married and had kids and their kids grew up to be cops too because well its in their blood.


End file.
